


Private Party

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: You and Eddie are invited to a Halloween party at your friend. You have dressed in a sexy costume, but when Venom sees you in it, he has to come out and have a party of his own…





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Italics: Eddie and Venom talking in Eddie`s head. 

"Why won't you let me see it?" Eddie complained with puppy dog eyes, looking at your body covered in a knee long coat. 

You rolled your eyes and chuckled. "Because, I want it to be a surprise. Now, c'mon! We're gonna be late." You took his hand and dragged him out of the apartment. 

The two of you had been invited to a Hallowen party at a friend of yours. Eddie wasn't so keen on going, dressing up wasn't exactly his kind of thing. He already had a monster inside him after all. But he had agreed to go, for you. 

**-**

Entering your friends house, you finally removed your coat, revealing a sexy front zipped, black crushed-velvet dress with faux-fur trim, pink sparkle paw print details on the back and a removable tail. Around your waist was a pink satin bow belt. On your hands a pair of fingerless gloves with paw prints, matching cat ears and rhinestone-embellished choker with a bell. A pair of black thigh-high stockings adorned your legs and on your feet, you had a pair of matching stilettos. 

Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of you. 

Neither could Venom. 

"Do you like it?" you asked, twirling around with a smile while spinning the tail in your hand. 

Eddie nodded, gulping hard before he spoke with a deep rasp that didn't belong to him. 

"I fucking love it." 

So did Venom. 

You giggled and blushed from his words and the sexy huskiness in his voice. Damn, his eyes on you alone was enough to leave you soaking wet. He looked like he could eat you up right then and there. You tried to ignore your drenched thongs and walked over to say hello to your friends. 

Eddie watched your ass sway back and forth as you made your way across the room. Shit, he couldn't wait to get back home and get you into bed. 

Venom watched you too. Carefully and intensely. He started to become restless. He wanted to get out. Need and greed rousing in his blood. 

_She looks good enough for eating,_ Venom growled to Eddie. 

_Shut up, Venom. You're not eating her!_

_Oh, c'mon. You know what I mean,_ Venom said with a chuckle. _Let's go and fuck her. Eat that pussy of every last drop of delicious juice._

Eddie let out a frustrated growl, feeling his dick stir in his pants. Fuck! He shook his head, trying to get Venom's voice to disappear. But he knew it was in vain. The monster was always there, lurking on his every thought. His every emotion. 

_Are you crazy? We're at a party!_ Eddie said in a futile attempt. 

_Well, if you're not gonna fuck her, I will._

_Venom, don't you fucking dare!_

Venom only chuckled and Eddie knew it was pointless. When Venom wanted something this badly, there was no stopping him. And if he was truly honest with himself; did he really want Venom to stop? 

**-**

You barely had time to greet your friends at the party, before you found yourself dragged into a room upstairs. Turning around to yell at your boyfriend, you silenced with a hot wave rushing through you when you looked at a towering Venom grinning back at you. 

"Venom! W-What are you doing?" 

Like you didn't know the answer to that? How many times hadn't he surprised you like this? In the shower...the kitchen...in the elevator of your apartment building...

"P-Please, Venom. Not here," you whimpered and shivered when you felt his sharp-nailed fingers underneath your skirt, tearing your thongs apart to tiny shreds falling to the floor. 

"Why not? I know you want it. The excitement. The thrill of being caught fucking a monster," Venom tittered as he pressed you face first against the wall, his voice slithering in your ear. "You crave it, my dirty, little kitten." 

He was right of course. There was no denying the wetness sticking to your inner thighs. 

"P-Please...," you whispered shakily, biting your lip and pressing your thighs together.

"Please, what?" 

"Please, fuck me," you breathed lustfully, pleading eyes looking back at him. "Fuck your dirty, little kitten." 

A deep growl rumbled through Venom's chest, and he twirled you around, grabbing your waist and lifting you like you weighed nothing. You gasped and squealed, moaned when he yanked your thighs apart and devoured your dripping pussy. He ate you like that; wriggling his long tongue inside of you with your legs around his head as he pressed you against the wall. 

Grabbing his head, you held on for dear life as his tongue brought you to a higher state of climax only he could take you. Squeezing your quivering thighs around his head, your body shook and trembled as your pussy clenched and gushed into his huge, sharp-toothed mouth. He lapped and swallowed every drop of your juices, grinning at you afterwards. 

"My pretty, little kitty is mouth-watering," he hissed, slithering his tongue on the tender flesh of your inner thighs before letting you down on the floor. Your legs trembled, but you had no chance to regain your balance before Venom lifted you up again. He pushed you hard up against the wall and placed his hands around your hips before forcefully pulling you down onto his hard, throbbing cock.

"Ahh, fuck!" you cried out, burying your face in his neck as his enormous cock entered you. Your eyes widened with every inch he forcefully pushed in. You were panting heavily by the time he bottomed out. After a few moments the pain subsided and you began bucking lightly against him, your legs coiled around his middle as you grasped desperately at his shoulders.

"Fuck me hard," you begged reathlessly.

Venom chuckled darkly. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard and so good that you're never going to be able to come without thinking about me." Venom growled with a wide grin on his black face. He stood up tall and lifted your body higher against the wall. Your legs automatically crossed over his ass, pulling him in tighter and he proceeded to fuck you harder than you could ever imagine. The pounding was rough and constant, bringing you swiftly to another orgasm. Tightening your legs around his waist, your drenched pussy clenched around his massive cock. 

Venom groaned when your pussy squeezed his dick, pulling him in deeper. You shut your eyes, unable to handle the intensity of the pleasure consuming your body. 

Venom's hand went to your hair, pulling it tightly so that you'd keep your eyes on him. 

A growl built up from his chest and into his throat. By his frantic thrusts and desperate grunts, it was obvious he was close. Your soaked pussy gave you another shock of pleasure that you knew he could feel. You were close again. So close...pressure building up in your core. 

"Don't stop," you begged. "Oh God...don't stop."

Your moans grew increasingly louder as Venom's thrusts grew more intense. With every thrust his breathing grew ragged as his cock got increasingly harder. Venom continued pumping into you relentlessly, slamming you against the wall until you were screaming and gasping with pleasure as your third climax fluttered your cunt. 

You felt him swelling up inside you. Suddenly, Venom let out a loud groan as he came in a hot, sticky explosion filling you completely as your bodies collapsed against each other, slick with sweat from your intense encounter.

Venom put you down surprisingly gently on the floor. His cock fell out, leaving a trail of cum trickling down your thighs. He moved away from you, his cock disappearing into his body in the process. You blushed hard while smoothing down your cat dress, covering your ravaged pussy dripping with his cum. You couldn't believe you let Venom fuck you here, at your friend's party, at their house! 

Venom chuckled at your red cheeks and came over to you, grabbing your chin, forcing you to look up into his big, white eyes. 

"You're a filthy girl, Y/N," he said with delight in his gruff voice. "My naughty, little kitten. You gonna let me stuff you with my thick cock whenever I want? Hmm?" 

You gulped, feeling a hot shiver on your skin and an ache building in your core. All you could do was nod and lick your lip, a trembling "yes" leaving your breathless body. And you knew. You knew it was always meant to be like this. You were destined to fuck ever since you laid eyes on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D


End file.
